suicide_mousegeepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Suicidemouse.avi
About Suicidemouse.avi was one of the first "lost episode" Creepypastas to be put in the genre. According to the Creepypasta itself, Suicidemouse.avi is based around a video, similar to The Grifter. The video regards an unseen Mickey Mouse tape directed by Walt Disney'','' back in the 1930s, supposedly leaked onto the internet. The video was exactly nine minutes and four seconds long, and the video itself contained impossible images, especially the last 30 seconds, which led an employee commit suicide. Origin Suicidemouse.avi was first mentioned by an anonymous person on 4chan's /x/, around October 22, 2009, at 6:30 P.M. A YouTuber, named jojacob666 decides to make the video based on the Suicide Mouse legend, and posted a .gif preview of it the next day. Around October 27, 2009, a YouTuber named Dakabt uploaded jojacob666's creation of Suicide Mouse, without posting the Creepypasta in his description, but instead, claiming that the video was not made by him, but was made by jojacob666. Around November 2009, YouTube user Nec1 made a duplicate of the video, and added the fabricated backstory of the Creepypasta in the description. Near the end of the description, when the employee is supposed to say, "I cannot see what has been unseen", (in the original post on /x/ mentioned earlier) has been replaced as, "Real suffering is not known", and later has become the famous, and used quote from the Suicide Mouse legend itself. Spread On December 8th, 2009, a duplicate of the video was uploaded by YouTuber suicidemouseavi, and is the most popular copy with 1,138,440 views as of October 31st, 2011. On January 17th, 2010, the Garry’s Mod machinima artist kitty0706 uploaded a video titled “The Gmod Suicide Mouse Survival Guide.” Around December 13, 2013, YouTuber, Renzo Ramirez uploaded the three minutes of the Suicide Mouse ''video, because at the start of the video, he said that he cut out the rest of it due to the fact that it was "extremely disturbing". Many people comment that his video was "made on Flash", and the "old film effect was used in Windows Movie Maker", so they're assuming that he made the video himself with these effects used. Many versions from various YouTubers had the idea to steal his video, and add an additional six minutes and four seconds to it to make their footages look, "real", and "closest to the original". OP Reveal Since many people, today, don't know who had made the famous, ''Suicide Mouse legend, I tried to find the possible person/original source who had made the Creepypasta. I noticed that in the Suicide Mouse thread, when I clicked on the first poster's name, "Anonymous", an email address shows up saying: filler2001@gmail.com. I have done a reverse email search on Pipl, and guess what? The person who had made the Suicide Mouse legend was identified as, "Alexander Culafi". For more investigation, I noticed that he was: * 1 - A promotions Assistant at Entercom Boston (since 2016) * 2 - a Senior Reporter at The Voice (since 2016) * 3 - a Mover at Gentle Giant Moving Co. (2015-2016) * 4 - a DJ at WERS 88.9 FM (2015-2016) * 5 - a Senior Reviewer at ZoKnowsGaming (2012-2014) * 6 - an Associate Editor at Nintendo World Report (since 2012) I also noticed that he has an official Twitter account, and another Twitter account, showing the email name, "Filler2001." Also, I'm assuming that this is his YouTube account, because of his interest in music. Around 2013, a thread on 4chan was about discussing lost episodes, such as Suicide Mouse, and Dead Bart. The author of Suicide Mouse, Alexander Culafi, was in it, and he was not happy about how the lost episode pasta of his spread throughout the internet like wildfire, but he didn't knew that more lost episode pastas were made after Suicide Mouse. (The link to the archived thread is here). Conclusion/Influence The idea of a disturbing "Lost Episode" of a children's television show spread quickly, and Suicide Mouse '' became the direct inspiration of ''Dead Bart, Squidward's Suicide and many others. The lost episode meme is now considered tired and cliche, but the original Suicide Mouse pasta remains a creepy classic. External Links * Original 4chan thread * jojacob666 - YouTube * Nec1 - YouTube * Dakabt - YouTube * Alexander Culafi (creator of the Suicide Mouse legend) (Pipl results) * Alexander Culafi - YouTube * Alexander Culafi - Twitter (Official) * Alexander Culafi -Twitter (2nd/Alt/Filler2001) * Archived 4plebs Thread Category:Suicide Mousegees Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Fakegees